This invention concerns a medical instrument in general, and in particular a laryngoscope having improved illumination and tongue retention features.
In the course of providing patient care, particularly of an emergency nature, it is frequently necessary or desirable to examine and/or clear the mouth and throat of the patient. In general, instruments known as laryngoscopes are widely known and used for this purpose.
A typical laryngoscope includes a blade member for insertion into the mouth and throat of a patient, and a handle attached to the blade for manipulation of the blade by a doctor, nurse, or emergency medical personnel. Typically, the patient is placed on his or her back, and the patient's chin is lifted so as to place the patient in the so-called sniffer position. As the head and neck of the patient are properly situated to achieve such position, the patient's tongue generally falls downward towards the roof of the patient's mouth. Thus, one of the functions of prior art laryngoscopes is to engage and hold the patient's tongue to permit viewing of the throat and tracheal process of the patient. Also, the instrument is useful in physically positioning the patient for full entry of the laryngoscope blade, all of which is often a prerequisite to intubation of the patient. The general concepts regarding introduction and use of laryngoscopes is known in the art, as represented for example by Rieser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,909, the disclosure of which as relates to such concepts is incorporated herein by reference.
The intubation procedure mentioned above, i.e. introducing a tube or the like into the trachea, requires an unobstructed view. Often, the patient's mouth and throat may contain fluid and/or solid materials which must be removed to permit intubation, or other desired procedures. Additionally, although it is generally known to provide some form of illumination in conjunction with the laryngoscope blade, temporary obstruction of such lighting due to fluids or other materials, can cause considerable problems, especially if the lighting blockage occurs at the critical moments of actual intubation.
As mentioned above, the laryngoscope blade typically engages and restricts subsequent movement of the patient's tongue as the blade is introduced into the mouth and throat of the patient. However, particularly whenever liquids in the patient's mouth keep the tongue moistened or wet, a relatively slippery condition of the tongue can make its engagement difficult with a smooth metal blade.